


13 Genuinely Awful Things About Steven [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Category: Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Denial, First Time, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 11:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15640287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Andrew’s learned to like cake, he’s learned to like oysters, and he’s learned to like Steven.





	13 Genuinely Awful Things About Steven [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [13 Genuinely Awful Things About Steven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948255) by [thefourthvine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefourthvine/pseuds/thefourthvine). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

Click the mp3 link for streaming.

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Buzzfeed/13%20Genuinely%20Awful%20Things%20About%20Steven.mp3) | 1:12:03 | 49.8 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Satellite_ by Lena

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
